Brandon the Raidramon (Blue)
Blue is a antiheroic digimon and a member of Alpha Team as well as the leader along with Protoman and Hiccup. He is one of the most greatest heroes in the multiverse. He is also the fourth son of Azulongmon. Blue was a veemon when he went to fight with Vilgax and his allegiance in The Grand Summer Trip. But after Knuckles and the Black Knight he turning in a raidramon and becoming much stronger than before He is married to Aleu the daughter of Balto and is the younger brother of Drake the Exveemon and Johnathan the Magnamon and the older brother of James the Flamedramon. Occupation(s): Hero, Sidekick to Protoman, Children of the Autobots member(formerly), Member of The B Team, Second in Command of Alpha Team, leader of wolf pack. Greatest Strength: his leadership and his ability to make tactics and schemes Greatest Weakness: He dosen't have one Best friends: Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Aleu, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Mushu, Shade, Scowl, Batso, Spyro, Cynder, Luigi, Meowth, Balthazar Blake, David Xanatos, Silver, Green, Scamp and Angel, Knuckles, Kratos, Lizbeth Worst enemies: BlackGarurumon, Galacta Knight, Cooler, Frieza, Bills, Sunset Shimmer He is voiced by Steven Jay Blum His Theme Pre-LOTM Before joining The Alpha Team Blue had his own team called The Digi Team and was composed by his friends Liz, Kyle, Jake, Max, Shin, Zack, Zoe, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie and his little brother James and solved mysteries and protected the multiverse. But unknowing for him, his friend Kyle teamed up with Machinedramon to kill him and his friends. This plan was succesful and killed Liz, Max and James and nearly killed Jake and Andy. Blue tried to stop them but he is defeated and nearly killed by duo but he is rescued by his brother Johnatan Protoman that defeated Kyle and Machinedramon and take him to his base. In base Protoman convinces him to be his partner and make a team to protoct the multiverse and Blue accepts. The Grand Summer Season Trek Blue debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance Knuckles and the Black Knight Blue returned here and helped Knuckles against King Arthur and The Dark Queen. After of this adventure he turned(permanenly) into Raidramon to fight with strong opponents and stay with Aleu, cause He loves her. But also becoming more violent and leave the Children of the Autobots permanently as well as he being remember what happend with his friends. The Final Confrontation The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Blue comes back and helps The Helper Squad once more and remeet With Machinedramon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon and Lord Voldemort. Also meet Meta Knigh's friends Kirby, Tiff and Tuff, Bender's friends Lizbeth, Scorpion, Master Chief and The Arbiter and Knuckles's friends Kratos, Soul Eater gang The Wrath of God of War Blue returning here to help The Helper Squad once more against Ares and The League of Deathfecta. After of this adventure, He marry with Aleu. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blue returns after 15 years or 5 years after the events of the story. He joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Sora, Dr.Strange and others against his enemy BlackGarurumon and Minster Sinster. Like Death The Kid, Slade and Anti Cosmo he doesn't trust Discord for what he has done to the universe as a result. Allies: James(brother), Liz(formerly), Kyle(formerly), Max, Shin, Zoe, Jake, Zack, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie, Piximon, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, David Xanatos, Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Aleu(wife), Jenna(mother-in-law), Kodi(brother-in-law), Saba(sister-in-law), Blade, Torch, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Scowl, Batso, Cammy White, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gru, Mushu, Shade, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Aang, Katara, Sherry Birkin, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Monodramon, Perry the Platypus, Herman Fegelein, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Harvey KInkle, Scamp, Angel, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Marceline, King Julian, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Gwonam, Blue Wonder, Solid Snake, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Mandark, Lucario, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Q, Ahsoka Tano, Falco, Big Boss, Rarity, Princess Cadence, Phineas, Isabella, Gregory House, The B Team, Carmelita Fox, Cap. Knuckles, The P Team(except Mandy), Professor X, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Dan(Dan Vs), Kratos, Wheatley, The Darkness/Shadow Mario, Robocop, Nova, Leon the professional, Nathan Wallace/Repo Man, Tron Bonne, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi Largo, Jeff and Hal, Great Tiger, Captain Morgan, Edward Scissorhands, Peppermint Larry, King Koopa, Ristar, Vertorman, Duke Nukem, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Leonidas, Lord Death, The Hooded Figure, The Warden, Tourettes Guy, Samba, Phoenix Wright, Billy Hatcher, TMNT Group, Sir Arthur, The Helper Squad, The Omega League, Scorpion, Android 18, Cassandra, The Scorpion Squad, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zeo, Ciel, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, Riolu, The Speed Crusade, Master Chief, The Arbiter Neutral: Reaver, Billy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Star Wolf, Professor Pericles, Princes Morbucks, Discord, Larry, Princess Luna, Hunson Abadeer Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Hazama, Machinedramon, Galacta Knight, Cooler, Frieza, Dr.Weil(for what he did to Aleu), Darkseid, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Vilgax, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, King Aurthur, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos's League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, The Sith Stalker, Ares, The League of Deathfecta, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Mooch Attacks *'Thunder Blast'(Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Relationships Protoman Megaman Roll Aleu Magneto Sora Luigi Meowth Bender Lizbeth The Alpha Team The B Team Liz James The Digi Team David Xanatos Ozymandias BlackGarurumon Machinedramon Cooler Frieza Discord Twilight Sparkle Trivia While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Like Bender he also kill villains who deserve it When he was veemon he was weak but skilled and now as raidramon he is strong and skilled He hate Dr.Weil and Discord for that they did to Aleu: Dr.Weil corrupted her and Discord killed her father altought the latter has reformed, he never forgives him the same thing is with Reaver, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles and Shadowfright Gallery 2-Raidramon.jpg Char 17369.jpg Raidramon2.jpg Tumblr li6nuoCGqw1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 1267451860130 f.jpg 34ec8960.jpg 11a.jpg Tumblr llosn9lynI1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 20120128150029raidramon.jpg Hqdefault_(2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Second in Command Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Digimon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Cute Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti Nazi Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Blue and Aleu Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Villain's Crush Category:Interrogators Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:The Digi Team Category:Husband and Wife Category:Torturers Category:Sibling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Stoic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism